


Happy Birthday, Bilbo

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000, hobbitday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: 'I admit that I must be old; I forgot even my own (and your) birthday!'





	

‘Happy birthday, Bilbo!’

‘Birthday? Oh, my dear Frodo! Now I admit that I must be very old; I forgot even my own (and your) birthday!’

‘Forget our birthday as you may; but you once told me there’s one story that you shall never forget. The story that remains in your heart: do you still remember it now?”

‘Story? Maybe; for all I know it’s the name that I shall recall always. And along with his name is the tale of his deeds; the one that remains in my heart—no matter how much time have passed, or how many moons ago that I have lived! And you must have heard of his name before: Thorin Oakenshield. My dearest, bravest Thorin. Yes, that is the one I shall never forget.’

‘Yes, I knew of him; from you, and from Gandalf—he told us of his first encounter with Thorin, and of your first meeting with the dwarves.’

‘And what did Gandalf tell you—about me and Thorin, I mean?’

‘…That he had admired you very much, and found you very likeable since the beginning.’

‘Frodo!’

‘You don’t believe that at all, do you?’

‘No! Don't you try and trick me. If only—if only you could meet the real Thorin Oakenshield like I did. Long ago. At our home.’

‘I'm sorry, Bilbo. You're right. If only.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as a gift for someone on Bilbo's (and Frodo's) birthday on the 22th. Errors are all mine, and they're unintentional.


End file.
